I Was A Non Blonde Sorceress
by frodoschick
Summary: The diary excerpts from the Wicked Witch of the West. Perhaps Oz will discover that she was not so wicked.
1. Chapter 1

My second "Wicked" story! I love Wicked so much!

* * *

Dedication- To Idina Menzel. She is amazing!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing "Wicked" or Oz.

* * *

_-Prolouge-_

_Since the Wicked Witch of the West has been melted, her diary has been discovered weeks later in her castle, now occupided by the Tin-Woodsman. He instantly handed it over to his close friend and now ruler of Oz, the Scarecrow. He has gone through it and has decided to publish it for the citizens of Oz, so they may know the History behind the Witch and her Wickedness. Glinda has fully backed him on this and now it is the book that you hold in your hand. Perhaps you will discover that she was not so wicked after all._

* * *

I'm not quite sure what to write here. Okay, I'm going to start with where this came from. My sister, Nessarose, decided to give me this in hopes I can write out my "oddity". I've never done this sort of thing actually. It's strange, to write out my thoughts. One minute, Father's calling... 

Well, it finally happened. He decided to send me away. Took him long enough. He hates the sight of me, it's a wonder it didn't happen sooner. I'm to go to his old school, Shiz. Perhaps he hopes that I will never return. Why should I? He doesn't love me, I'm a freak in his eyes. At least I'm to be away from here. This might be the chance I've been waiting for!

But what will happen? I'm not exactly right for fiiting in, well, anywhere. There's that strangeness inside, as well as the strangeness outside. Green skin. How I hate it. Why go into this rant again? I've had it with myself several times. Why do I have green skin, why can't I get rid of it, oh please pity me. I am over it! I will not show my fear nor my shyness. This is a chance to start off anew!

I read that Madame Morrible is one of the best headmistresses in all of Oz. Perhaps this is a good opprotunity. All of the other ones have been blinded by my peculiar skin color. Perhaps she will see beyond it, to me. I'm smart, more than so. Nobody has seen it. Oh, one more minute, someone's knocking at my door...

That was Nessa. She rolled in and told me that she was going to Shiz with me! Finally-a bright spot! I love Nessa, I love her with my whole heart. My darling little sister. She is extremely beautiful and smart, it doesn't matter that she is in a wheel-chair. Her poor feet. If only I could do something. But that is only wishful thinking.

I must soon pack. We are leaving in one week! Not much time...Until next time, Dear Diary.

_Elphaba_


	2. Chapter 2

Huzzah for crazy schemes!

* * *

Dedication to Elphaba. I know she's not real, but still!!

* * *

_Dear Diary..._

Here we are. Shiz University. Whoop-di-doo. Not exactly what I had hoped for. A crummy building with history stamped all over it's face and walls. The students are dreadful, completely lacking intelligence or common sense. They have more in common with flowers and tree stumps. But I shouldn't insult the trees and flowers. The worst one is a girl named Galinda. Obviously a spoiled brat who expects the world to revolve around her.

Worst part of all...she's blonde. The stereotypical blonde. Ditzy and fashion-obsessed. One of the worst attributes to her, she actually volunteered to let me room with her and she hates me. That story is interesting.

As it turns out, father only told Madame Morrible about Nessa. Figures, it's always the tragically beautiful one pitied. Madame Morrible was putting her up in her room, but I couldn't be parted from Nessa! I had promised I'd look after her! I'm ashamed to admit that I made Nessa come back with the powers that are hidden within me.

It wasn't my fault! Madame Morrible was taking her away from me! But then, the deed was done and Nessa was terribly shamed. I apologized, then Madame told me that she'd be looking over my sorceress training personally! Apparently, she only takes one student every couple of years, and this time, I'm the chosen one!

Well. Galinda didn't like that. She walked right up to Madame Morrible, just as Madame was asking who would room with me. As if anyone would room with me voluntarily! Of course, Madame Morrible thought that Galinda was offering her executive suite that her father had paid for, for her to have all by herself this term, to share with me. HA! Like that would happen.

Anyway, when I made my way to the "suite" everyone avoided me. Curse my skin coloration! Honestly, what do they think, that I'm poisonous?! Gods, the thought processes of some of the students!

Oh, and get this. Galinda has an entire wall full of shoes. You heard me, shoes. Why does she need so many shoes? It's absolutely unnecessary. Sigh, I'm sorry that I'm taking my bad mood out on you dear Diary. It's better than complaining to my father. Speaking of which, I need to write him a letter. Oh, well, maybe later. When Galinda isn't whining in my ear.

"Oh, I can't believe that you are rooming with me! What will Father say?!" and all that nonsense. If she didn't want me to room with her, why did she interfere with my business? I suppose because I won the sorceress lessons from Madame Morrible. I wonder what those will be like? Maybe if I get good enough, maybe I could travel to the Emerald City and see the Wizard...Maybe even work for him!! Oh, that would be perfect. I just know he won't be prejudiced because of my skin. And maybe, because he is a Wizard...he could even get rid of this green skin!! Oh that would be heaven!

What now?! Someone's knocking at the door. Don't worry, Her Majesty got it. Oh...Gods...Those stupid students from before. Apparently, she invited them over for a "Chatter Party" which, of course, I was not invited to. Oh...now she's telling me to get lost. Subtley of course. Too bad, Blondia, I'm staying right here. Have your "Chatter Party" just don't expect me to join or leave.

I suppose I'll start studying. I have a lot to prove if I'm to be left alone here. Damn!! Some bitch just dumped tea on my bed!

* * *

_The entry is cut short there, pen drops falling on the edges. It is supposed that she left after this incident, but one never can tell._

_The next entry is a little bit more intriguing._


End file.
